warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Loner
Loners are cats who do not belong in any Clan but neither are looked after by Twolegs. An example would be cats living on a farm, like Barley. They can sometimes be confused with rogues, but loners tend to keep to themselves and stay off Clan territories. Loners are more known for their independence and friendliness. Basic Information Most of the time, Loners often stake a claim on an area around Clan territory. These places are often near Twolegs, such as on farms, abandoned homes or any sheltered area. Some Clan members find them untrustworthy but others befriend loners on the off chance that they might be useful allies in the future. Even though most Clan members find them inferior to Clanborns, all Clan cats descended from five loners: Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind and Sky, who were the original leaders. In the Books Loners are less common than kittypets and rogues, but are less likely to experience violence from Clan cats than either of the other classifications. Canon Loners in the Original Series Barley and Ravenpaw: Barley lives on a farm near the edge of WindClan territory that Clan cats often pass by on their way to Highstones. After Tigerclaw begins accusing Ravenpaw of numerous crimes, his friends Firepaw and Graypaw take him there to live with Barley in the Twoleg barn, and then tell ThunderClan that he was dead, slain by a ShadowClan patrol. :Later, Barley and Ravenpaw help Fireheart and Graystripe as they work to return WindClan from exile during Fire and Ice. :Ravenpaw also helps to negotiate peace between ThunderClan and WindClan during A Dangerous Path. :Both Ravenpaw and Barley end up fighting side-by-side with the Clans against BloodClan in The Darkest Hour. Canon Loners in the New Prophecy Series Ravenpaw: Ravenpaw made a brief appearance in Midnight, advising Brambleclaw, Feathertail, Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Stormfur and Squirrelpaw to go to the sun-drown-place by confirming the existence of the dream-place in the real world. Purdy: In Midnight, Purdy helped the six traveling cats make their way through the Twoleg Place. Smoky, Daisy, and Floss: Once the Clan cats reach the lake, they meet three loners called Smoky, Floss, and Daisy who live at Horseplace. They appeared to want to have little to do with the Clan cats. :Later, in Twilight, Daisy runs away (managing to end up in ThunderClan) after Floss's kits are taken away by the Twolegs that live near Horseplace, explaining that she did not want to have her kits stolen as well. Canon Loners in the Power of Three Series Purdy: In Outcast, Purdy led the group of cats going to the Tribe of Rushing Water's mountain territory across the Twolegplace and to the edge of the forest by the mountains. He saved Breezepaw, Lionpaw, and Hollypaw from being killed by a pack of dogs, in thanks for that, Hollypaw gave him her food and removed his ticks with mouse bile. Sol: In Eclipse, a mysterious loner named Sol shows up and tells ThunderClan about a solar eclipse, which even StarClan had not known about. :In Long Shadows, Sol convinces Blackstar to let him into ShadowClan and tells all of ShadowClan to turn their backs on StarClan because "They are just a bunch of dead cats." For a short time ShadowClan goes along with this, but then Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, Jaypaw, Flamepaw, Dawnpaw, and Tigerpaw create a fake sign from StarClan which brings Blackstar to his senses and he drives Sol out. Jingo and her group: In Sunrise, the group of ThunderClan cats looking for Sol meet a group of loners led by Jingo, who shelter them and direct them to Purdy and Sol. The patrol brings Purdy and Sol back to ThunderClan; Purdy joins ThunderClan as an elder, while Sol is kept prisoner for suspected murder of Ashfur until he escapes. Sol sheltered in an abandoned Twoleg nest near ShadowClan territory for a short time, and due to the trouble he made for ShadowClan in Long Shadows, all four Clans are angry at him and would not let him back onto the territories. See Also *Rogue *Kittypet *List of Loners Category:Clanless Cats